


Now I’m here

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: John wets himself while sleeping in Freddie’s bed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Now I’m here

It was late and Freddie was still wide awake. He was staring at the ceiling trying his hardest to go to sleep. Not a wink.

It heard the sound of his door creaking open and looked over to find Deacy standing there with tears rolling down his eyes.

“John, everything alright?”

“D-did I wake you Freddie?”

“No, I can’t sleep. But are you ok?”

“I had a nightmare Freddie and can’t get back to sleep.”

“Oh poor thing.”

“This might come off as a little w-weird, but can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

“Sure you can dear.” Freddie scooted over leaving enough room for John to rest.

“Thanks a lot Freddie.” Deaky said as he rolled into bed.

“No problem dear, now get some sleep.”

John closed his eyes and drifted into a slumber. Freddie was able to fall asleep too.

Freddie woke up with the sun peering through his window. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He stepped out of bed and went to the bathroom to pee.

When he got back he could see that John was starting to wake up.

“Morning sleepy head. How’d you sleep.”

“Pretty good.”

“That great darling.”

Freddie turned to his closet and started picking out the close he’d wear for that day

At that moment, Deaky could feel the wetness between his legs. He lifted up the covers and revealed a huge dark spot.

“Oh my gosh!”

“John, what’s wrong dear?”

“I-I peed Freddie.”

“Wait, what?”

“I wet the bed, your bed. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh dear, it’s alright.”

“I’ll clean it up.”

“You don’t have to do that Deaky, I’ll clean it up. You go take a shower.”

“Y-you sure Freddie?”

“Yes darling, now just take off your pajamas and I’ll wash them for you.”

“Ok, thanks for being so nice about it.”

“Did you expect me to get mad at you for having an accident?”

“No, it’s just when you let someone sleep in your bed and they wet it, you’re not supposed to be this kind about it.”

“It’s not like you did it on purpose Deaky. It’s probably just the nightmares you’ve been having.”

“Yeah, this isn’t the first time I’ve wet the bed because of a nightmare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I’ve said before, I’m open to request


End file.
